


The Same Room

by Pongowayo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongowayo/pseuds/Pongowayo
Summary: After a nasty break up, Sokka and Azula find themselves in the same room. A Sokkla oneshot.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	The Same Room

"Are you sure that you'll be alright, Sokka?" His brother-in-law Aang asked as he was wrestling a fussy Bumi who wanted to have a better look at what was going on.

"Of course. It's been well over a year since we've broken up. We're both adults. I think we can be in the same room for a few hours without killing each other."

"Okay…" his sister Katara said skeptically as she rubbed her round belly and adjusted her stance to a more comfortable position, "I just can't believe how much has changed between you and Azula. You guys were together for almost eight years and all that time it was difficult to pry you two apart. Believe me, I tried for years… and now you can't even look at her."

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly the most amicable break up."

"No kidding… did she set fire to your curtains before or after you broke her writing desk?"

His heart lurched as he caught glimpses of Azula from his periphery. She looked ethereal, as always. Her red and gold ceremonial robes were simple and understated so as to not upstage her brother and sister-in-law's more elaborate robes but even dressed as a pauper she'd command the room's attention.

"After..." Sokka sighed as he replied to his sister. He felt a burning shame at the memory. The last year had been a collection of angry, shameful moments as he tried to piece together and understand what he had lost. How could someone who had been his entire world, the center of his existence which he orbited, be so unaffected by his presence as she took her place next to the Royal family?

Despite countless excuses and objections, Sokka was back in the Fire Nation for Princess Izumi's first birthday celebration and her proclamation as the crown princess. He had missed her birth the previous year so Zuko and Mai had used that as a means to coerce him back for a visit. Sokka felt so out of place even though he had attended several Fire Sage ceremonies throughout the years. But that was when he and Azula had still been together… when they had practically been married in all ways except by law.

Sokka's insides took another dip at the thought. No, it didn't do well to dwell in what once was. She had made a decision and so did he. They were both stubborn and he knew that the Fire Nation volcanoes would sooner spew ice out before Sokka were to change his mind. Right?

The ceremony progressed without much fanfare. The Fire Sages did their blessings over the newest Crown Princess and she happily cooed in her father's arms as she pulled at his growing beard. He could feel his sister's eyes glance over at him, probably trying to assure herself that Sokka wouldn't cause a scene.

He hadn't really informed his sister about why his relationship with Azula ended but Katara knew him so well that she had been able to guess. It was the way that Sokka played with little Bumi and how his eyes would light up when he saw families in the markets that had Katara holding her tongue about the matter. She knew perfectly well that despite all the love the princess claimed to have had for Sokka, it wasn't enough for her to start a family like Sokka wanted.

At first the conversation of children was barely brought up and if it was then it would lead to lighthearted banter with neither side really committing to anything. But as the years progressed and their friends had started having families of their own, Sokka couldn't shake the feeling of how much he longed to be a father. It culminated to the point where Sokka and Azula could no longer ignore that each wanted very different things and that a compromise would not be settled.

That was how after nearly eight years of being together they ended up on opposite ends of their living room in Republic City, locked in a screaming match. By that point, it wasn't just the issue of having children or not. All the differences that had first intrigued them of each other were becoming like stones lodged uncomfortably inside their shoe. Each day, each little quip, each little stone became more and more unbearable. Sokka complained that Azula had always been one to hold her emotions close to her heart even in their relationship and she would criticize Sokka that his ego needed constant stroking which was why he couldn't resist acting the hero whenever a town halfway across the world needed help.

Once the broken furniture had settled and the singed curtains stopped smoking, Sokka packed a small bag and spent the night at Toph's apartment. When he had returned late the following evening, all of Azula's belongings had been removed and the apartment neatly arranged. Each carefully wiped cup or meticulously organized book was a testament to the rage Azula had felt and he knew that they had irrevocably damaged their relationship.

The procession of Fire Sages down the aisle snapped Sokka back to reality. Zuko had claimed that they would only be hosting a private ceremony for close relatives and friends but it seemed that the entire noble class of the Caldera had crammed into the throne room to join the festivities along with other prominent figure heads. It was so bloody hot and suffocating among the crowd. He tried to focus as the High Sage led the assembly of Fire Sages through the hall. The Fire Lord and his family followed after them when the enthusiastic applause for the new crown princess had abetted. It took all of his willpower to not focus on Azula as she followed behind her mother but alas, he was only a man.

For a brief moment, their eyes made contact when she neared to where he was standing with his sister, brother-in-law and nephew. Her well-practiced facade of cool indifference slipped for a second when her amber eyes met his. He knew those eyes better than his own for he had stared into them deeply as they would fall asleep together night after night.

However, instead of the gentle gaze that she had reserved only for him, he saw disgust. And just as quickly as it had appeared, Azula regained her aloof composure and continued through the throne room.

Anger boiled up in his stomach. Clearly not much had changed in the fourteen months since he'd last seen her. Sokka felt stupid at wasting any hope that perhaps she had missed him as much as he'd miss her.

He couldn't fucking wait for this trip to be over.

\-----------

Azula couldn't wait to remove the heavy ceremonial robes and change into lighter ones more appropriate for the humid summer weather of the Fire Nation.

As her niece babbled in a particular way that only her brother and Mai could understand she watched the marble walls begin to collect condensation from the body heat being emitted from the crowded room. She watched as a bead of water began to slide slowly down the column in front of her. It collected other droplets until the heaviness dragged the entire thing to the ground where it joined the small puddle gathered at the base.

She was actually thankful that Izumi had relieved her of her title and duties as crown princess. Years ago the arrival of one of Zuko's spawn would have sent her in a murderous haze as her claim to the throne weakened but now… nothing of that mattered. Dwelling in the past did not matter. Thinking of hypothetical futures and possible perfect ending did not matter; nor were they productive or conducive to her mental and emotional stability.

Now, she could only focus on the droplets of condensation and not sweating through her robes. Because if she were to extend her focus out to the rest of the hall of throne room it would surely only center in on the one person she had no interest in ever speaking to again.

She _knew_ that his handsome face, that his charming smile would disarm her defences. How many times did his eyes, blue like her fire, cause her to lose herself? To submit to foolish desires and pathetic whims. For years she had willingly followed whatever crazy schemes he would get himself into but when she had set boundaries he had been incapable of folding.

It had been too easy to abandon everything when he had promised the world with each soft touch and kiss. Each passionate encounter and even the mundane ones had removed her one step further from the fearsome and awe-provoking Fire Nation Princess she was and that terrified her now. She had been so close to forgetting who she truly was and that was a transgression she could not forgive. For if she wasn't Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, if she had become Sokka's wife or some other domestic title so ill suited for her... she would have been driven mad for a second time... right?

Mercifully, the ceremony had concluded and she waited for her turn to leave the hall which was constricting her in more ways than one. She knew that as soon as she was outside she would be rushed by the servants to her chamber where she'd spend the next hour preparing for the banquet. _Eyes forward...do not deviate from-_

Shit. She had deviated.

Sokka was dressed in a fine tunic of the traditional Water Tribe colors. He was standing with his sister, the Avatar and his nephew. His bronze arms gleamed against the short cut sleeves of his tunic and the muscles of his biceps reminded Azula of how nice it had been to have been held there and to have laid her head across his broad, solid chest night after night.

It had been fourteen months, two weeks, three days and nine hours since the last time she'd seen him in person. The fact that she had been keeping track to the hour irritated her. She looked forward to the day when he would no longer be like a phantom limb to her and she would be free of his hold. But for now, Azula had to focus on just leaving the bloody throne room.

\---------

"Oww Bumi… let go of my fucking hair!" Sokka yelped as his nephew who was sitting on his shoulders yanked painfully at his warrior's wolf tail. A water whip lashed out and smacked him painfully across the face.

Fantastic. Now that part of his face hurt in addition to his sore scalp.

"Don't use that language around my son!" Katara snapped as she brought the water back to the water skin hanging at her hip.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Little Bumi screeched happily. Katara looked mortified as the surrounding parties turned to look at the little boy yelling obscenities while banging on his uncle's head. Sokka had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed but nevertheless amused once his sister had turned to apologize to the other guests.

They were outdoors in the palace courtyard for the banquet portion of the festivities to Sokka's relief. The scorching heat of the day had lessened as evening began to settle but it was still warm outside. The courtyard was spectacularly decorated with lanterns and camellia flowers. The lower hanging decorations were in danger of Bumi tugging them down so Sokka removed his nephew from his shoulders and left him in the care of his sister. I suppose that is one good thing about being just the uncle...

He could hear Iroh's booming laughter coming from somewhere across the courtyard. As he was making his way over to where he last saw a servant carrying drinks for the guests, his foot suddenly became encased in earth. Sokka looked around and saw his friend Toph smirking at him. Her normally disheveled fringe was neatly framing her milky green eyes and she was dressed in a jade and pale gold hanfu.

"Looking good Bei Fong, I almost didn't recognize you without your uniform!" Sokka said as the earth surrounding his foot retreated.

"Hey Snoozles, sorry I'm late… Did any of the Fire Sages nod off into a candle and catch fire like last time or was it just your standard boring ceremony?" Toph asked as she grabbed four glasses of lychee wine from the tray that had passed by. She handed two to Sokka and tossed back a glass in one gulp.

"Toph, it's a baby's birthday party, not one of your weekly orgies. I don't think that the point is to get black out drunk before the baby falls asleep."

She just rolled her eyes, "Oh Snoozles… that's why you're never invited to any of my gatherings. You're such a party pooper."

"Whatever you say Bei Fong…" Sokka said but he too downed his glass in one go.

Sokka and Toph spent the next hour terrorizing the waitstaff as they consumed whatever small plates and drinks were within their reach. They had also managed to find their way towards Katara and Aang, the latter carrying a sleeping Bumi who had tired himself out.

"...and then I told the village head, no I can't take away your cousin's bending just because he said something mean about your wife's mole." Aang was retelling his most recent avatar experience. Sokka had already heard the story on his way over from Republic City so he had not been paying close attention and Toph just looked bored.

"Oh, it looks like Zuko and Mai are finally coming!" Katara exclaimed as she directed everyone's attention towards the courtyard entrance.

The Royal family was greeted with another round of applause which seemed to have startled little Princess Izumi. She clung to her mother wide-eyed as Mai and Zuko exchanged pleasantries with all the lesser nobles who were eager to make an impression on the Fire Lord. Azula had always hated seeing the social climbers of the Fire Nation try to weasel their way into her father and now Zuko's inner circles. When Zuko and Azula had reached marrying age it had been so infuriating to watch how each family tried to step over the other in an attempt to introduce this eligible daughter or that promising son.

She felt her sister Kiyi's slender arm link with hers. At seventeen her sister now stood as tall as Azula. She whispered, "Don't worry 'Zula, I'll stay by your side the entire night so you won't have to talk to anybody."

Azula smirked, "Oh Kiyi, that's sweet but I'm pretty sure you'd only draw more attention. You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, 'Zula! I think we could intimidate people away with how scary-beautiful we look." Kiyi grinned.

She smiled sadly at the comment and felt a flash of agony cut through her chest. Sokka used to tease her about how scary-beautiful she was. Whenever she had felt herself slipping into manic thoughts he had found a way to sooth her fears by reminding her that she was fearsome and terrifying but never monstrous in the way she believed.

_"You know what would truly be scary 'Zula?"_ He would say, _"If there was ever a day when I wouldn't be able to kiss you. Or… or to have you so close but not be able to touch or hold you. Now that would be the worst nightmare in the world!"_

_STOP! Stop thinking about that!_

Azula pulled herself from what would surely have been a painful indulgence of past memories. She focused on her sister instead. Kiyi smiled brightly at everyone from behind Zuko and Mai while Azula remained expressionless. When a group of girls greeted Kiyi, she lightly nudged her sister to join them after assuring her that she would be fine.

"Azula! It's so good to see you!" she heard a voice call from behind as her sister left to join her friends. She turned to see Ty Lee beaming at the princess. Alongside her was her new husband, Kei Lo. The pair had eloped the month prior to everyone's surprise except for perhaps Mai's.

"Ty Lee... You're enthusiastic as ever. How are you holding up Kei Lo? I suppose you'd probably enjoy all that energy."

Kei Lo blushed at the princess's comment, "We've been doing well. I never imagined I'd be invited to my ex-girlfriend's daughter's birthday party."

"Or that you would marry one of her best friends instead either…" Mai's husky voice interjected. She smiled at the pair and readjusted her daughter in her arms. "I'm glad you were able to make it in time for Izumi's birthday. How was Kyoshi Island?"

"Oh, it's always lovely this time of year. Suki and Haru wish that they could have come but they didn't want to be traveling with a newborn and small children...Now who is this little cutie? Oh my, you are so precious... and you have the pinkest aura of any baby I've ever seen!" Ty Lee squealed as she reached for Izumi's chubby hand. "Oh Kei Lo, we need to have at least seven of our own!"

Azula smirked as Kei Lo's eyes bugged out and he muttered out of Ty Lee's earshot as he left to find drinks for himself and Ty Lee, "Seven… I thought she said she only wanted a small family since she had grown up with all those sisters…"

Izumi began to cry at Ty Lee's enthusiasm. Azula didn't blame her niece for the outburst. If it had been socially acceptable, Azula would have also started crying along with her. Infants really could get away with anything…

"Azula, would you mind holding her? I need to save your brother from my mother's flower arrangement club."

"You know I'd rather not…What if I accidentally press that soft spot on her head and she turns to goo or something? Zuko would send me to the pyre if I turned his daughter into goo."

"Oh come on Azula. She's your niece, you're not going to turn her to goo." Mai rolled her eyes as she placed the baby in Azula's arms and quickly went off to free Zuko from the hoard of noble middle aged ladies dressed head to toe in lavious jewelry and heaps of fine silks. The Fire Lord was visibly distressed.

Izumi began to cry even louder as her mother disappeared in the crowd.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with an inconsolable baby?" Azula asked Ty Lee desperately as she began to sway the baby in her outstretched hands.

"Azula, you really shouldn't use that kind of language around children…" Ty Lee said as she took Izumi into her arms and began to sooth her. "You act as if you've never held a baby before."

"That's because I haven't." Azula shrugged.

"What? What about Bumi?"

"Ha! Even if it's been years since it's been all water under the bridge between Katara and I, she would NEVER trust me alone around one of her spawn."

Ty Lee's eyebrow arched up, "Maybe you shouldn't refer to people's children as spawn?" Azula rolled her eyes, "Speaking of Katara… have you had a chance to talk to her or-"

"Katara and I had tea last night when she arrived but no… I haven't talked to him. And I don't have any interest in doing so either so don't you dare meddle, Ty Lee. I mean it!" Azula said harshly.

Ty Lee observed her with interest, not at all affected by her display of anger. Azula had a feeling that she was trying to read her aura or some other nonsense.

"I suppose I shouldn't meddle… But someone has to! Poor Sokka over there looks like a cornered turkey duck." Ty Lee's chin jutted in the direction behind Azula.

It took all of Azula's self control not to snap her head towards the direction where Ty Lee was referring to. She tilted her head just enough to observe discreetly through a curtain of her hair. A surge of jealousy erupted within her as she spotted Sokka's tall figure leaning against one of the cocktail tables, his back towards them talking to the daughter of one of Zuko's advisors. She must have been a few years older than Kiyi. Azula had only seen the girl a few times in the palace after she had returned from Republic City. She didn't have the clearest of views on the pair but she could see that the young woman was standing dangerously close to Sokka, her hand lightly batting at his bicep and lingering longer than was necessary.

How dare this yuppie think she had the right to go after Azula's lover? _Former lover..._

When Azula and Sokka had first gone public with their relationship it had been the talk of all the nations! War hero, inventor and rising political star in a relationship with the reformed yet still very formidable Fire Nation Princess had kept newspaper publications busy throughout the years. There had not even been a week where a Fire Nation gossip column or Republic City newsletter didn't fail to write about an appearance they had made. Even the Ember Island Players had a theater production dedicated to their relationship called Fire and Ice which had received some accolades from critics. Their break up had drawn even more attention and now one of her subjects thought that they could swoop in? _Ha!_

"He doesn't seem like he's hating the attention and she's pretty enough, I suppose…" Azula sniffed feigning disinterest.

Ty Lee grinned, "I see you're still such a great liar... Oh! It looks like he went off after your uncle...I guess she _wasn't_ pretty enough."

The tangle of jealous nerves clamping on her insides relaxed.

She continued, "Azula, you really should talk to him. I know things didn't end well between you guys but I know that you wouldn't forgive yourself if something were to happen to either one of you and you never had the chance to come to an understanding. He loves you and you love him. All those years together… you owe it to yourselves to at least be able to be cordial anytime you guys have to interact."

"That's not likely to happen Ty Lee. There is no misunderstanding between us. All this time he hasn't even made an attempt to reach out to me in any way. I think that makes it perfectly clear to me where we stand."

"But Azu-..." She protested.

"Whatever, let's just get this baby back to a proper adult… I'm going to need a fucking drink."

\------------

Sokka was beginning to regret his decision to strike up a conversation with the former general. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his company. Iroh's presence was preferable to others' more aggressive social tactics. He wasn't particularly interested in hearing about some young rich noble lady's cultural excursion to the South Pole and her _appreciation_ for all things Southern Water Tribe either. _Ick..._

No, rather than listen to Iroh talk about his tea shop Sokka wanted Toph to have the earth swallow him whole as he watched Azula cross the courtyard with Ty Lee.

Ty Lee looked lovely in a soft pink kimono with her long hair piled in an elegant bun but Sokka's eyes could only follow Azula. She had changed since the ceremony and was wearing a scarlet cheongsam dress which clung to her figure sinfully. Half of her hair had been collected at the crown of her head where Azula's headpiece gleamed brightly while the rest of her hair cascaded down her back. Her two signature locks of hair framed her sharp features.

It physically hurt him to see her looking so beautiful. His eyes hungrily watched her movements in an attempt to spot any signals that she had noticed him.

Iroh followed Sokka's line of vision when it was clear that the latter had stopped listening. "You know, when you are in a relationship pride is like a vast desert between two people. By swallowing your ego you can reach an oasis and reconciliation. I'm sure that my niece is also just as anxious to -"

"I don't think so. She made it quite clear that she never wanted to speak to me again." Sokka interrupted.

"Sokka, the young lady Bei Fong has told me that this past year has been difficult for you. My niece has also been suffering. If you truly love her are you going to let resentment get in between the two of you? Life is so fleeting, I hope you don't regret your silence if you choose to let this moment pass you." Iroh finished as he gently patted Sokka's elbow.

Sokka watched as Iroh walked away towards where a few members of the White Lotus were playing pai sho.

Iroh was right. Sokka wasn't going to get anywhere trying to decipher Azula's silence. Judging by the way his heart stirred painfully at any thought of Azula, they clearly still had unfinished business, whatever it was. He was just scared that by finally reaching out to her and having that desperately needed conversation with Azula that the distance between them would become too great.

He grabbed a bottle of sake from the table he was standing at and poured himself a glass. Sokka's lips puckered as the alcohol burned its way through his throat and warmed his belly. His head was already fuzzy from all the other drinks he had consumed with Toph but he felt himself sobering up as he gathered his courage.

Azula was standing alone sipping a glass of sparkling peach wine as she watched the other guests mingle. It was refreshing and the bubbles tickled her palate pleasantly. Ty Lee had gone off to find where her husband had run off to which Azula was grateful for the interruption. Her friend could really wear Azula down with all of her well intended counsel and the princess simply wasn't in the mood to be dealing with all of the mental acrobatics.

"Need another drink?" a deep voice asked from behind Azula. She admonished herself at the reaction her body had upon hearing Sokka's voice. The hairs on the back of her neck as well as those on her arm prickled up despite the warm weather.

She turned to face him. _Not too fast… not too slow, you idiot!_

"I suppose so." Azula replied as she took the glass flute from his hand, careful not to brush her fingers against his. A servant seemed to appear out of thin air to collect the empty one in her hand and just as quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"So… how have you been?" Sokka asked timidly.

"Well, thank you." _sip_ "Yourself?"

"Umm… not too bad. Uh, c-can't complain. How has Zuko been? I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. Mr. Popularity I guess."

"Yes, he is. I believe he has also been in good health. How is your father doing?" Oh Agni... How she wished her mind wasn't a mess of emotions so that she could summon lightning and strike herself. This bumbling exchange would soon be testing Azula's tolerance for alcohol if it continued. Despite the drink in her hand she wanted to commandeer the entire bottle to drown out the awkwardness she was feeling.

"Umm… yeah. I-I think he's doing well…" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck in a manner that Azula could easily recognize he too was feeling just as uncomfortable as she. "D-Do you want to talk somewhere more private?"

Azula wanted to reply with a no. She wanted to tell him to fuck off and never speak to her again. That everything that had been said between the two of them was final. But damn those pleading blue eyes that looked at her with such...reverence? _No..._

"Alright…" She said softly.

She followed him a few paces from behind through the crowd. Most of the guests did not pay them any attention but she saw that their friends were discreetly nudging each other. She shot them her most terrifying scowl that she could muster.

They made their way inside the palace. Sokka easily navigated through the labyrinth of halls to where the Royal Family resided. A rush of memories flooded her with every step. That corner was where they had had their first kiss. The tapestry hanging down the hall had almost been burned to threads after one of their pranks had gone awry… They remained silent until he finally came to a stop in front of her family's private library. She observed the man in front of her.

He looked so handsome. Dear Agni, she had missed his face. He had shaved for the party but she noticed that he had missed a spot on his lower jaw. Sokka would always have Azula shave his face before any important event. She tried to ignore the prickling sensation of tears that were threatening to spring up in her eyes.

"Azula I-..."

"What do y-..."

The two started speaking at the same time. She shook her head and motioned for him to continue. She feared that she would say something foolish if she didn't reign in her emotions soon.

"Azula…" Sokka began, his eyes searching her face desperately. "I just want to say… I'm sorry."

She wasn't exactly sure what he had been about to say but it certainly had not been an apology.

He continued when he was met with her silence, "You probably don't want anything to do with me and I totally understand. I- I fucked up, badly. I've been stupid and selfish and you deserve so much more than anything I could ever give you."

Her heart began hammering loudly. His eyes were beginning to shine as he reached for her hand. Electric shocks coursed through her veins at the contact.

"Ever since you left I realize how much I owe you for the man that I had become... and I am so sorry I got in between what we had. What we had was so strong and I was just weak... I should have followed you after you had left o-or I should ha-, spirits, I shouldn't have even left that night!"

Azula removed her hand from his gently and she could feel his heart shatter, his eyes clearly reflecting every emotion that passed through him.

"Sokka I-..."

"If you want me to leave and never speak to you again…" He said dejectedly.

"No, it's not that…" She said, her hand lightly cupping his cheek. His blue eyes widened in surprise, "I understand what you are trying to do but I don't see how things will change… We both want such different things. A-And I honestly don't think I could try to do this again if only to end up in the same place after a year or five. It'll ruin me… and you deserve to have everything you've ever wanted… including a family. I can't give you that."

"'Zula...it's taken me so damn long to realize this but _you're_ my family. I don't need children, I just need you! I've been a mess without you and I just don't see the point in finding someone else who does want kids if they aren't _you_. Besides, I've been spending a _lot_ of time with a pregnant Katara and I wouldn't want to force anyone to have children unless they were certain. I was just being an asshole thinking that I wasn't asking much from you but there is a huge physical toll you'd have to take on your own, no matter how much I would like to help."

"Sokka… you'll resent me years down the road -"

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her "No, no I won't because these last fourteen months without you has just confirmed how much life would suck without you. And I'm the biggest idiot in the world for not realizing it sooner."

She felt her arms go around Sokka's narrow waist, so familiar and exciting at the same time. Azula buried her face in his chest as she choked on her sobs, "I-I have missed you so much...I don't think I've been able to breathe properly until now."

"Me too…" His hand went to her chin, bringing her face towards him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she closed the distance between her lips and his.

Her head was spinning but she knew it had nothing to do with the wine and everything to do with Sokka. It was like the first time they had ever kissed when they were silly kids not knowing exactly what they were getting into and yet this kiss held all the years of intimacy they'd shared. It was exhilarating to feel her skin flush at his touch again and her lips devour his.

Was it possible for time to come to a standstill with a single kiss?

After what felt like a moment or perhaps an eternity they parted. Sokka tenderly rested his forehead against Azula's while peppering her lips with soft pecks.

"I won't ever let you go now, you know that right? We're stuck together until we're old and gray. We could get married or not… up to you. We could travel the world or buy a farm and raise koala sheep… and if you ever change your mind about kids... as long as I get to be the father, I'll support you. But most importantly I just want to be a part of your life." He grinned.

Azula smiled against his lips as she returned each peck with enthusiasm, "I liked our life in Republic City just fine… However, if I ever do decide to change my mind, I'll think about letting you know."

He pulled away from her slightly, "What do you mean?"

"I could ask your father if he'd be interested in having another kid since he seems to have raised you and Katara just fine…" She smirked.

"WHAT!?" Sokka yelped loudly, his voice echoed throughout the empty hall. His face curled in disgust. "I _KNEW_ you were checking out my dad the last time he came for a visit!"

Azula rolled her eyes and brought Sokka in closer, "I've never denied that I find your father handsome...lucky for me that you're starting to look just like him."

Sokka grumbled, "Then have you been with me all those years because you were attracted to me or my da-..."

"I was with you for you, silly! You're the only one I really have been able to notice." she said as she gently rubbed her nose against his.

"Alright, pay up guys! I had that they'd get back together before the chefs had brought the cake out…" Toph's voice rang out from behind them, startling the pair. They didn't pull apart.

"Did you guys follow us here?" Sokka groaned.

"Nah… actually yes. Yes we did. I needed to make sure that I wasn't losing the bet. We used the secret passages to get around without the two of you noticing. But with all the face sucking you two were doing a whole circus could roll in and you wouldn't even know it." Toph said casually as she emerged from the library with Mai, Ty Lee, Aang and Katara. They were all grinning widely in triumph.

Sokka looked at Azula, "We have the worst friends ever…."

Azula nodded in agreement, "And they have the audacity to say that we're the scheming ones."

He wrapped his arm around Azula's shoulders and led her away from the group towards her bed chamber, "Well, you guys have your fun collecting your gambling money. Azula and I have a lot of catching up to do…"

Katara and Mai let out a disgusted groan while Ty Lee just smiled. A slight blush was creeping up Aang's cheeks and Toph continued looking extremely pleased with herself.

Azula winked over her shoulders and waved at them, "Yeah, it's been a while since we've been in the same room together so don't wait up…"

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it! I've had this story bouncing around in my head and it was so much fun to write. I love Sokka/Azula a lot and am currently working on a multi-chapter Sokkla fic which I hope to publish late 2020 or early 2021. This one shot was inspired by the song "El Mismo Aire" by Camilo and Pablo Alboran. Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
